The Fourth Era Saga: The Lone Wolf
by SHWsaga576
Summary: Saliam, a member of the Companions, a wolf of the Circle and the future heir of the Harbringer. But Saliam's 'blessing' is now a curse, and a curse that he cannot control. And because of this, he has been banished from the Companions, and labeled the Lone Wolf. Lost and alone, Saliam comes across a child in the same situation and the two find that they are all the family they need.


I awoke in a startle, unaware of where I was. I looked around and realized I was surrounded by hills and cliffs covered in white. The snow conquered the ground mercilessly. I was stark naked, half of my body submerged in the freezing cold river. What made me an even stranger sight, was the buckets of blood that was all over me, the wound on my ankles and the dagger that was lodged in my chest.

Blasted, I thought, steel. Reluctantly, I grabbed the handle of the blade. It was deep in there, but I didn't stop tugging. I preferred to have the silver out of my body. I pulled on it, each yank causing more pain, until it finally popped out. Even covered in blood, I could make out faint writing on the handle. "Hail the Brother" it read. The Brotherhood? Was this referencing to the Dark Brotherhood? And if so, why was it stuck in my chest? Either way, I gave it a small toss, and sent it floating down the river, among the patches of snow and grass.

I looked down at my wound and it was already healing. That was when I heard the soft crushing of snow underneath hooves.

Two horses stopped directly in front of me. The riders jumped off and looked down at me. One male and one female. They were dressed in simple leather armor, instead of heavy padding for the cold.

"You two should really wear more clothing" I suggested

"Coming from the guy naked in the river" Farkes, the hulkish male, retorted.

"Enough with the bickering" Aela, the slender female, said. "We need to get back to Jorrvaskr."

Jorrvaskr was the home of the Companions. The Companions was an organization of warriors that lived by a set of rules and helped people of Skyrim in need. People say us as Samaritans, other as glorified sell-sword. However, we were viewed, I was interested in my job, not reputation. Still, Saliam is a well-known name in Skyrim.

And if you're heard the rumors, yes, we were werewolves. This meant we didn't get along well with other organization, especially the Vigil of Stendorr. But not all of us were werewolves, just those in the Circle. This included Aela, Farkas, myself, Vilkas (Farkas' twin) and Kodlak, the Hasbringer of the Companions. The Hasbringer was always someone in the Circle and Kodlak said that, if I could get over "my problem", that would be me soon. But now, my chances have now vanished, and I face an even bigger challenge.

Farkas threw me down some leather pants. It was all I was going to need, considering my natural Nord tolerance to the cold. As I was going to get out the water, I glared at Aela.

"Aren't you going to turn around like a proper lady?"

"It's nothing new to me" she stated and shrugged.

"True"

I crept out the water and stuck my feet in the pants. Immediately, I felt a crisp warmth run through my legs.

"Fits like a glove" I said

"Did them myself" Farkas confessed, with a bit too much pride

"Climb on. We need to go. Now" Aela said.

"Maybe if you asked nicer" I responded.

She shot me a look, one that I could not describe. But if I could, I would say anger was easily seen. But I could see sadness, feel sadness, pity and despair. I knew it, it was what I was dreading.

"Now" she said. Without another word, I climbed onto the back of her horse and held onto her waist. And before you knew it, we were speeding to Whiterun.

I was wish I could have sat and enjoyed the scenery. How the solitary yet serene white changed to a lively green, but I couldn't. There was only one thing I could think about. The thing I've been trying to avoid for years.

"It's happening, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes" she sounded hurt

"The Trail of Blood?"

"Yes" once again, she sounded hurt

"This is crazy! I can't even remember what happened!"

"I do"

"Aela, you know it's not me! It's never me! It takes control! I-I-"

"I know, Saliam, I know"

And that was the word we said to each other for the whole two hours ride. Until we reached the mighty gates of Whiterun. Then she looked back at me with tears welling in her eyes but not falling.

"I'll miss you…"

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Welcome back to the Fourth Era Saga, the story that will take you all across Skyrim. Remember when I said that the stories will eventually intertwine? That is what's happening in this scene right now. It should be pretty obvious right?** **Anyway, thanks for reading, and stick the series. It will get a WHOLE lot better trust me :)**


End file.
